vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Vocaloid Wiki:About
|Row 2 title = Subject |Row 2 info = VOCALOID |Row 3 title = Founded |Row 3 info = 2008 June 28 |Row 4 title = Founder |Row 4 info = VocaloidHirokiHatsune |Row 5 title = Active admin |Row 5 info = Vocaloid Wiki:Administrators |Row 6 title = Other |Row 6 info = Special Statistics |Row 7 title = Website |Row 7 info = : VOCALOID Wiki }} The VOCALOID Wiki is a wiki about the VOCALOID franchise, it was created June 28, 2008 and founded by VocaloidHirokiHatsune. It currently has over 10,000 content pages. It is hosted by , a free web hosting service for wikis. VOCALOID Wiki is not affiliated with YAMAHA Corporation or other music/audio companies. Features The VOCALOID Wiki keeps track of any and all happenings involving the VOCALOID franchise with detailed information for the merchandise, events, and its many vocalists. Administrators ;sysop User:Adept-eX, User:Bunai Di, User:Damesukekun, User:MeerkatQueen, User:NebulousViper, User:O Herman, User:Xuanmien ;moderator User:TerranMarine036, User:Tokina8937 ;rollbackers User:Angel Emfrbl, User:Rougefan056, Wiki Timeline 2008 happenings * June 28 - The VOCALOID Wiki is created by User:VocaloidHirokiHatsune. 2009 happenings * April 18 - Staff User:CatherineMunro appoints User:Antonio Lopez from (none) to administrator and bureaucrat (adopting wiki). 2010 happenings * January 18‎ - User:Koolkid495 creates the . * December 21 - Staff User:TimmyQuivy appoints User:Angel Emfrbl from (none) to administrator and bureaucrat. * December 22 - User:Angel Emfrbl appoints User:O Herman from bureaucrat to bureaucrat and administrator. * December 22 - User:O Herman appoints User:Bunai82 from (none) to administrator. 2011 happenings * June 3 - User:O Herman appoints User:Damesukekun from (none) to administrator. * August 17 - User:Bunai Di adopts the FANLOID Wiki due to User:Koolkid495's inactivity. 2012 happenings * January 31 - User:Angel Emfrbl appoints User:Adept-eX from (none) to administrator. * May 10 - User:Angel Emfrbl appoints User:Adept-eX from administrator to administrator and bureaucrat. * May 10 - User:Angel Emfrbl self-demotes from bureaucrat and administrator to (none). 2015 happenings * August 4 - User:Adept-eX appoints User:NebulousViper from (none) to administrator. * August 4 - User:Adept-eX appoints User:Umbreon126 from (none) to administrator. * August 4 - User:Adept-eX appoints User:Bunai82 from administrator to administrator and bureaucrat. * August 6 - User:Bunai Di demotes User:Antonio Lopez from bureaucrat and administrator to bureaucrat (Adoptor / Inactive since 16:30, July 14, 2012) 2016 happenings * November 23 - User:Bunai Di appoints User:MeerkatQueen from poweruser to poweruser, rollback and administrator. 2018 happenings * October 20 - Minor color updates to the navigation templates. * December 16 - Overhaul of frequently used templates, as asterik'd on the Category:Template documentation. * December 28 - Updates to the Cquote template by simplifying coding and is now just Quote template. * December 29 - User:Angel Emfrbl and Tokina8937 made rollback and content mods. ** Discussion for moderator is released. ** Testing of Theme.css begins. 2019 happenings *January 5 - User:EarthlingnAkumi and Rougefan056 made content and rollback mods. *June 1 - User:TerranMarine036 made content mod. *June 2 - Moved Vocaloid_(mascot) to VOCALOID vocalists. *June 7 - Moved VOCALOID vocalists to VOCALOIDs. *September 2 - Piapro Studio wiki is created. *September 15 - Discussions to gradually remove software articles not related to VOCALOID off the wiki. Minimized content has been moved to the glossary with sourced links. External links * jp.yamaha.com/ * www.vocaloid.com/ * VOCALOID Wiki Answers Category:Vocaloid Wiki Category:Browse Category:Websites